Recently, with the development of a digital technology, various types of electronic devices, such as a mobile communication terminal, a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), an electronic organizer, a notebook, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a wearable device, have come to be widely used.
An electronic device is implemented in a form of a multimedia player having multiple functions. For example, an electronic device may provide a call function such as a voice call, a video call or the like, a message transmission/reception function such as a short message service (SMS)/multimedia message service (MMS), an e-mail, or the like, an electronic organizer function, a photographing function, a broadcasting program reproduction function, a video reproduction function, a music reproduction function, an Internet function, a messenger function, a game function, a social network service (SNS) function, or the like.
An electronic device may have a limited size for portability, and the size of a display thereof is thus limited. Accordingly, in recent years, various types of electronic devices have been developed to provide an expanded screen of an electronic device, by means of multiple displays. For example, a plurality of displays are provided to provide an expanded screen by means of multiple displays. Further, with the implementation of multiple displays, there is an increasing need to develop a user interface (UI) corresponding to the multiple displays and the operation thereof.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.